Homeward Bound
by nescienx
Summary: Six years have passed since Sanosuke left the Kamiya Dojo, what is he going to do now that he has finished his journey around the world?


One.   
  
Two.   
  
Three.   
  
Four pints of sake, but I don't feel sastified. It's late. Tae is going to close Akabeko soon. I'm bored. How long has it been since the marriage?   
  
Heck. I gulp down my fifth pint. I'm glad it's not MY marriage. Married life! Speaking of marriage, I wonder if Saitoh's married. Nah, look at him! Who in their right mind would WANT to marry him? Anyway, he still owes me a battle.   
  
I hope Kenshin and Jou-chan are happy together. When I returned, they welcomed me into their home. Kenji does take after Kenshin, that red hair and all. Except that Kenji doesn't seem to like his father. And that scar on Kenshin, was it my imagination or did it shrink? Was the scar of his life finally diminishing?   
  
Yahiko. I shake my head at the thought of him. He has really grown a lot. Heck, he has also become so well-known here! I could still remember what I said to him before I left Japan to travel the world - as if it was yesterday.   
  
Flashback-   
Yahiko: Why are you like this?   
  
Sanosuke: Huh?   
  
Yahiko: You're gonna leave it as it is... running away cowardly, letting power and violence get their way? That bastard won't ever regret his wrong-doings, maybe he'll commit offence again! Once you go, are you even worth the kanji word for "evil" on your back?   
  
Sanosuke: Since you think like this, why don't you try carrying the kanji "evil" on your back?   
  
Yahiko: What?   
  
Sanosuke: You still don't get it? (smacks Yahiko on the head) What I mean is... actually, those who have high expectations of you aren't only Kenshin and others!"   
  
-End Flashback   
  
......   
  
I think too much. Maybe its the side effects of the sake, but then again, sake isn't suppose to make you think that much.   
  
Tae comes over. She is so polite. I nod, stand up and leave. I wonder how much money I owe her. I guess I'd better find a way to pay her back. But, there's nothing interesting here for me to do.   
  
Maybe I should visit Father. It seem so long ago since I've visited him.   
  
My feet carries me to nowhere in particular. I bring my right hand up and look at it. Still usable. Megumi wrapped it up nice the day before. I wonder if the clinic is still open at this time of the night. Got to get my hand checked again.   
  
I arrive at the clinic. The door's closed, but the inside is illuminated by soft candlelight. I walk to the window to peer inside. Apparently, she seems to be writing labels for her medicine. She looks real tired. Poor Meg. I couldn't help but wonder what feelings she harboured for Kenshin...   
  
Sheesh. I shake my head. Women. Hah! I'll NEVER know what's going on in their minds. At least, that's what I've learnt from weasel girl and Jou-chan. And Fox Lady.   
  
I turn to walk away, but a small twig is in my way. It snaps.   
  
"Who's there? ... Sano? What on earth..."   
  
"Sorry. Thought I'd come over to have my hand..."   
  
"For goodness sake! Why didn't you knock on the door? Oh, yeah, of course. Your RIGHT hand is injured. Why didn't I think of that, rooster head?"   
  
"Ha. Ha. Amuse me."   
  
She steps out to drag me in. After a couple of witty remarks, or so I thought, she unwraps the bandages around my hand. I look around at the clinic. Quite neat and well kept.   
  
"So, Sano, why don't you tell me about your around-the-world adventures?"   
  
"Uh...well, it's... interesting."   
  
"..."   
  
"Well, it's kinda long. Maybe some time later?"   
  
"Maybe."   
  
"How about you? You've came back for a while and you're not taking a break from being a doctor."   
  
"I feel that if I can do anything to help people, I must."   
  
When she finally wraps up my hand again, she starts her anti-fighting campaign speech. She really IS annoyed about examining my hand I guess. Believe me, I would like to stay and debate on my rights to fight, but hell. Who cares?   
  
I leave. The stars are bright tonight. If I start now, I might reach my hometown by dawn. I break into a run.   
  
  
  
  
~owari~ 


End file.
